


[VID] Game On

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [66]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: Ready, set... sports movies.
Series: vids by bironic [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/67230
Comments: 35
Kudos: 94
Collections: CON.TXT 2020 Premiering Vids





	[VID] Game On

**Author's Note:**

> **Music:** "Drinkee" by Sofi Tukker (edited)  
>  **Length:** 5:04  
>  **Content notes:** Sweat, shoving/tackling/falling down (no injuries).  
>  **Physical notes:** Sports-typical camera movement. A few sources have wonky frame rates I couldn't fix.  
>  **Thanks:** To friends who listened to me angst about leaving out popular sources, cheerleaded—cheerled?—along the way, and suggested titles. Final title courtesy of thingswithwings and rhoboat.

**BACKSTORY**

When I heard this song three or four years ago on an NPR "Austin 100" playlist ahead of South by Southwest, I had this idea to make a vid where, when each verse transitions to the next, people in one sports movie pass a ball to people in another sports movie. It seemed like it would be a fun editing exercise. The song fit well for what was at the time Club Vivid, the annual Chicago vidding convention dance party, which became Sparkle Motion at Fanworks while I picked up the project and put it down again. And then, you know… 2020 happened. But at last, the vid is done, and I am pleased it found a home at con.txt! I still hope one day when it is safe again that this can screen at an in-person dance party.

Streaming on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/435563945) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOJ849hm8iA) | Download coming soon

**SOURCES**

Ali, Backwards, Bend It, Bingo Long Traveling All-Stars & Motor Kings, Blue Crush, Bring It On, Chak De! India, Chalet Girl, Creed II, Crooked Arrows, Edge of America, Fever Pitch, First Match, Freedom's Fury*, Future Sport, Granny's Got Game*, Gridiron Gang (2006), Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Indian Horse, Iron Ladies, Keepers of the Game*, Ladies First*, Lagaan, Little Miss Sumo*, Men with Brooms, Men Who Swim*, The Mighty Macs, Million Dollar Baby, Miracle Season, Murderball*, Mystery Alaska, Rebound*, Resurface*, Ride, Rollerball (2002), Scrum*, Shiloh*, Skate Kitchen, Stick it, Streif*, Tin Soldiers*, Top Spin*, Tron: Legacy, Whip It, Wimbledon, Winning Season, With This Ring*, Zion*

*documentary  


**LYRICS**

This song was adapted from [a Brazilian Portuguese poem](https://www.escritas.org/pt/t/12252/relogio), but the words are less important than the sound. In [Interview magazine](https://www.interviewmagazine.com/music/exclusive-track-premiere-drinkee-sofi-tukker#_), band member Sophie Hawley-Weld said, "It doesn't matter whether or not you can understand Portuguese. The point of 'Drinkee' isn't the meaning; the point is the nonsense."

Nevertheless, if you are like me, you are curious about the content:

_Com Deus me deito  
Com Deus me levanto  
Comigo eu calo  
Comigo eu canto  
Eu bato um papo  
Eu bato um ponto  
Eu tomo um drinque  
Eu fico tonto_

A likely terrible translation:

_With God I lie down  
With God I stand up  
I shut myself up  
I sing with myself  
I hit a shot  
I hit a point  
I take a drink  
I get dizzy_  


**BREADTH**

I'm sorry [insert sports movie] / [insert sport] isn't in here! Even many of my own favorites aren't in here. 

Wikipedia lists 57 different _kinds_ of sports movies, and this vid has 48 movies total. All I can say is that they are a semi-random collection I cannot justify with clear inclusion criteria. They are mostly, but not entirely, movies that I hadn't seen before starting this project. There is a focus on ball sports and team sports, but not exclusively. They are mostly (but not all) recent. They are mostly (but not all) not blockbusters. I decided to skip kids movies and cartoons/anime. There is a definite Western/U.S. focus. I was less interested in movies about straight cis white men, although there are still a few in here. The rugby documentary is about a gay men's league in Australia. You will see my bias toward films about women and Native Americans. I was also interested in stuff featuring adaptive sports.

At one point I had a 120-line spreadsheet organized by sport and it just was not doable. In the end, my goal (ha ha, pun) was not to present a comprehensive survey of sports or sports films, but to see if I could make those ball-passing transitions work and then build a vid around them.

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMERS**
> 
> (a.k.a. YouTube and Tumblr have made me nervous)
> 
> In case it needs to be said, enjoyment of sports movies does not equal support of professional sports organizations, e.g. the NFL.
> 
> Also, inclusion of a movie does not mean complete or warnings-free endorsement. Examples: The wheelchair rugby dudes are kind of assholes. The intercultural gender politics of _Iron Ladies_ is beyond my expertise to examine. _Indian Horse_ is more about the trauma of residential schools than about hockey.
> 
> Also also, I'm sorry for anyone made sad by watching a vid about athletics, either for personal reasons or because the pandemic has disrupted so many spectator sports. :( ♥


End file.
